Preditorial Areas
by LucyLikesLemons
Summary: Anthropomorphic animals going to highschool.


Hello reader! I am a young child with a big mind trying to see if I'm good at writing stories! Please let me know about any mistakes or things that should be improved. What's here is what will stay her unless you don't like this then ill just simply leave. Thank you!

P.S.: This story is about anthropomorphic animals so it may seem weird at first sorry!

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the Beginning

Sophomore year comes around giving kids another good start. Annabelle wakes up for school the same as last year, exhausted. Annabelle is a girl starting her second year of highschool at Roseville High. She did her normal routine as she got ready for school preparing herself for harm and agony.

Most of her life not many people liked her as a friend or anything more special. Except her family and some people from online. She entered school holding her classroom numbers with both hands walking blindly.

She entered her first class, homeroom. There would be a bunch of kids gathered around at multiple desks laughing with eachother and at others. Annabelle gazed around the room and found a good seat right in between all the drama. She sat in the seat in the very middle. A few minutes later the mhomeroom teacher would wlak in greeting the class and telling them to sit down. She sighed. And looked up paying attention to the teacher.

The teacher began speaking about how all the students got new lockers. After that he explained who he was saying his name was Mr. Ramirez. He past around small peices of paper showing the combonations to the locks of the lockers.

"You can all go put everything in your lockers. If you don't understand how to use a lock come to me for my knowledge." He said facing his back towards the students. "Class is dismissed. Make sure you head to your next class after you're done fixing your locker.". Annabelle grabbed her stuff and walked past a small group. One of the kids in group stuck their tail tripping her.

"Woops, my bad." They laughed and high fived eachother. She growled and stood up grabbing her things and moving to her locker. She sighed quickly opening the locker and putting away things she didn't need before heading to her normal classes. She sat in a random seat since she was the first student in the class room. She took out her books and brought her hood up. She laid her head down until she heard the bell and a bunch of students walking in.

She brought her head up and leaned back in her chair slightly. The class continued on until the sound of the class door opening enchoed through out the room. All the heads turned to the door except Annabelles. A voice could be heard. A voice sounding deep and could pierce through any other. It sounded as a if it were a very calming yet startling voice. He spoke.

"Sorry I'm late." He said walking to a empty desk next to Annabelle.

"I'll let you pass since it's the first day. Like I was saying, all new students need to introduce themselves. This will happen in your other classes. As for lessons, today I want you all to take a test to see what you all know." The teacher, named Ms. Becca, handed out a small packet and set a timer for 30 minutes. "You may begin."

The students groaned all together. Annabelle began her work and mumbled some words under her voice. The boy who walked into class tried listening to her but failed. He glanced over to see if he could get some answers from her sheet but Annabelles head would be too low down onto the sheet of paper. He groaned quietly. Then continued his work. The class soon finished up.

Just as the bell rang Annabelles head slowy rised up off the desk. She grabbed her bag and books and walked out. A few students from behind grabbed her hood practically choking her before letting her go. She coughed. The teacher saw nothing since Annabelle was already outside of the classroom. The boy caught a glimpse of Annabelles face and followed her. She fixed her hood.

Annabelle reached into her locker and fixed up the locker taking the thing she needed out and tried heading to class. She ran right into the boys chest.

"Watch where you're going kid. You can get hurt." He said as she looked up and scoffed and fixed her glasses.

"I am in no need of threats right now new kid. Bullies on the first day suck." She said trying to get past the boy.

"New kid? It's Xander to you." He said blocking Annabelle from leaving. "You shouldn't talk to me like that."

"What's so special about you?" She grinned. Xander pushed Annabelle roughly onto the locker before picking her up from the collar.

"You're lucky it's the first day." He muttered.

"Hey!" A childish sounding voice came from the hallway. "Let go of her you gigantic brat! I have pepper spray!" The voice got closer. Annabelle and Xander continued glaring at eachother.

"Fine." He said dropping Annabelle and backing off. "I'm not the one who's gonna deal with you later." Xander walked off and the girl ran up to her.

"Are you okay?!" The girl said pulling Annabelle up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry I'm used to this." She got out of the girls reach.

"Okay well I'm Penelope! You looked like you were in trouble so I came to help you out. He seemed weird." She said in her childish voice it being natural.

"Ya think?" Annabelle said as Penelope nodded. "Whatever I'm gonna go to my next class." She shrugged and walked off to class. After the short walk through the hallways Annabelle reached her class. She looked at all the school bullies, almost all of them in one room. "Aw crap."

She said in her head as she headed to an empty desk in the front of the class. Spitballs would be spat into her hair. Her chair would be kicked. Class continued on for Annabelle. She paid attention and did her work like she would do for the rest of the day and for the rest of the school year. Lunch soon came around filling everyone with relief and excitement. Annabelle walked to the lunchroom with money.

Surprisingly, she was able to get her lunch paid for without it being taken by someone. She sat down at an empty table where almost nobody sits at. She got comfortable and ate her lunch before she went to leave. She looked over to the side and a few tables away, she saw Xander being harassed by the bullies of the school. She chuckled and continued watching as she bit into her sandwhich. She began to notice the bullies backing off a bit. She sat in wonder.

The bullies ran off as Xander walked away. She kept her eye on him until she heard someone behind her.

"Ahem.." A female voice could be heard. Annabelle quickly turned her head around and saw a few girls staring down at her. "Party at 7 later tonight."

A girl said as one gave Annabelle a sheet of paper with all the details. She read the words "Don't show up later than 7:30" in bold. The girls quickly walked off, one flicked her hair before leaving.

"Pfft, why should I even go." She said trying to tear up the paper but then realized it was laminated. "Damn it."

To Be Continued...


End file.
